The Licking of Wounds
by Cthulhus-Orchid
Summary: Inuyasha is injured from a battle with Sesshoumaru. The only one there to save him is Kouga, and he hates Kouga...or does he? This is a KOUGA/INUYASHA YAOI ONESHOT! Naughty language and situations. Rated M for a good reason. PLEASE REVIEW! :


***Note: **_With my college out for the semester, I will probably be able to write more often. I know it has been so long since i've published anything, but i'm hoping that will change. So i'm sorry for the delays in writing. I will soon find the motivation to start on my Twilight story again, so please don't be angry! lol. This story is a Yaoi oneshot. If you didn't know, Yaoi is male on male so if you don't like it, or don't like the idea of it...just pretend that this story doesn't exist. With that being said, this story is pretty steamy. Enjoy :) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha or Inuyasha related. The twisted situations are the only things that are my own._**

**-The Licking of Wounds-**

Again Inuyasha was in search of Naraku, and again the sun was relentlessly blistering overhead.

Summertime in the Feudal Era was merciless, especially for the past week. There had been no rain, no clouds, and no rest for Inuyasha and the gang. Everyone knew that Inuyasha did NOT rest, especially when he knew Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards were still out there waiting.

So here they were, dragging themselves up a mountain because Inuyasha "caught a sniff" of Naraku's scent.

Kagome whined about her legs hurting constantly receiving a huff from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why can't we take a break? I have a tent so we can get some shade," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha halted and turned around, crossing his arms like he always does, and stuck his nose arrogantly in the air.

"Kagome," he said slowly, "we are looking for Naraku..."

Kagome tried to interrupt, "I know, but..."

"and Naraku possesses the shikon jewel shards..."

"Yes, but..."

"and those shards were, at one time, a complete jewel,"

Inuyasha paused to cut his vision to an embarrassed Kagome.

"Now, would you like to tell me _who_ exactly broke the Shikon jewel?"

Kagome lowered her head and chewed her lip nervously, "I did."

"Exactly," Inuyasha replied and strode up to Kagome and lifted her head with his clawed fingertips.

He could immediately hear her heartbeat speed up, and could feel her skin flush under the pads of his fingertips. It was no secret that Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha, he had, on more than one occasion, smelled her arousal for him. Inuyasha had considered taking her before, but honestly...he was chicken.

He pushed those thoughts away and focused his attention back on the nervous and (from what his nose could tell) aroused Kagome.

"So, if you are the one that smashed the jewel, the why in the FUCK are you complaining about correcting your mistake, eh? It's wearing on my nerves Kagome."

Inuyasha let her face fall back down and ignored the salty smell that now assaulted his nose. He knew she was crying, he honestly didn't care at the moment. A new smell drifted through the air now.

The whirlwind of dust told Inuyasha that he was not going to like who was coming. The smell got closer and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, "Kouga," he snarled.

Sure enough, the whirlwind subsided, and Kouga immediately rushed over and grasped Kagome's hands. Kagome, as always, stood there looking confused as ever.

"Oh, hi Kouga," she greeted timidly.

"Who's been making my woman cry!" Kouga yelled, his chest puffed out like a blowfish. Inuyasha thought he looked ridiculous.

Kouga stomped straight up to Inuyasha, their noses practically touching, and stared at him with glittering malice. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon and growled in warning. The wolf's blue eyes bore into the hanyou's golden ones. Inuyasha had never noticed how blue Kouga's eyes were.

Inuyasha mentally shook away thoughts of Kouga's eyes "what the hell?" he thought to himself.

"Was it you? You pathetic half-breed," Kouga continued, "did you make Kagome cry?"

"So what if I did, flea bag? What are you going to do about it, huh?" Inuyasha replied smoothly and gripped the handle of his sword, Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to cut that tongue right out of your mouth you stupid hanyou!" Kouga warned raising his claws to strike.

"You two STOP IT!" Kagome screamed.

But that isn't what stopped Inuyasha from killing Kouga, he smelled another scent now, a very familiar one. One that he loathed more than Kouga.

Inuyasha looked upward, but the sun blinded his vision.

Miroku walked up next to Inuyasha and shielded his eyes against the sunlight as he too searched the sky, "Inuyasha, I sense another demonic aura."

"Yeah, but it's not Naraku," Inuyasha said in a bored voice.

Sango's voice was laced with confusion, "Then who-," but before she could begin her question was answered.

Sesshoumaru descended from the clouds, like the pompous ass that he was, and landed directly on Inuyasha's toes causing Inuyasha to stumble backward.

"You baka, watch your step! What do you want? To lose your other arm?" Inuyasha taunted, and nodded towards Sesshoumaru's missing limb.

Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder. He didn't like Sesshoumaru one bit, mainly because he was full youkai and was, in fact, the killing perfection.

Inuyasha growled, his fangs protruding slightly from beneath his top lip, "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stood silently, his stoic face unmoving, "Give me the Tetsusaiga," he said simply and extended his hand.

Inuyasha snorted, "As if, you arrogant bastard. Like i'm just gonna hand it over to you, you're out of your fucking mind."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru stood where Inuyasha had been standing, and Inuyasha had been thrown through an oak tree.

"Son of a bitch," Inuyasha muttered, as he got up and raced toward Sesshoumaru. The sharp sound of metal echoed around the mountain as Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

He came at Sesshoumaru with the Tetsusaiga raised over his head, Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air and floated above Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku...take Shippo and Kirara and head to the nearest village. I'm going to end this bastard once and for all." Inuyasha braced himself for an attack.

"Uh, isn't he your brother?"

Inuyasha's face tightened...he had forgotten about Kouga.

"Kouga, get the fuck out of here. I'm busy, I can kill you another day." Inuyasha barked, and turned his attention back to the floating youkai.

Sesshoumaru let a short laugh pass through his lips, "Inuyasha, if you are done arguing with your boyfriend, i'll destroy you now."

"It will be such a pleasure to carve that smirk right off of your face."

Inuyasha leapt upward and swung at Sesshoumaru, only to be knocked roughly back to earth by a backhand from his older brother.

Kouga stood there watching the pathetic fight.

_"Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance against an older full youkai, and a Demon Lord for that matter. He's so dumb."_ Kouga thought shaking his head.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow, and he flew down to where Inuyasha still lay on his back.

"Die, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said coolly, "Dokkasou!" he roared and plunged his toxic hand through Inuyasha's sternum.

Kouga jumped back and his eyes went wide with shock.

Sesshoumaru smirked as his younger brother struggled to form words and clawed at his hand which was still embedded in Inuyasha's torso.

Kouga was paralyzed as he watched blood run freely from Inuyasha's lips, and Sesshoumaru jerked his hand from Inuyasha's body. He didn't even aknowledge Kouga, he simply took out a piece of cloth, wrapped it around his hand, took Inuyasha's sword, and flew into the clouds.

His legs shaking, Kouga rushed over to Inuyasha and kneeled next to him. His eyes were closed, and the blood from his mouth had pooled around his head.

It was true that Kouga had never liked Inuyasha, but Kagome did, and it just didn't seem right to leave the hanyou here. Kouga swallowed the lump in his throat, and picked up Inuyasha's lifeless body.

A cough made Kouga jump and look down at the half demon. Inuyasha was alive. The cough had splattered blood across the wolf demon's lips and face. Curiously, Kouga licked his lips. Inuyasha's blood sent a jolt of electricity through out his mouth, and oddly enough, to other more embarrassing regions.

He blushed, and shook his head, "What is wrong with me?" Kouga could hear Inuyasha's breathing, but it wasn't very strong. Rattling in the lungs is never a good sign.

"He's alive, maybe I can help him," Kouga said to no one in particular and rushed off in the direction of his cave.

When Inuyasha woke up, he was immediately assaulted by the scent of wolves. His nose wrinkled in disgust, and he sat up quickly, only to be brought back down by excruciating pain. He cried out an gripped his midsection. Another smell caught his senses, it smelled herbal and rich.

Inuyasha could feel a thick substance across his chest and stomach, he raised his hand to his nose. It was some sort of remedy or salve.

"I wouldn't wipe that off if I were you."

Inuyasha turned his head to the entrance of the cave, and again struggled to sit up.

"Kouga you bastard, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and walked toward Inuyasha, "Well, this is my home," he motioned around the cave with his hands, "and that is my bed." He said pointing to the area where Inuyasha was laying.

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "So why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha knitted his brow for a moment, and then his eyes went wide, "I-I was dying..."

"Yeah," Kouga said biting on his lower lip, "you're half demon, you'll heal quickly. You're already mostly there. With the help of the salve, you'll be good by tomorrow probably, if not sooner."

"Why are you helping me? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga let his eyes lock onto Inuyasha's.

He'd never really noticed how unique Inuyasha's eyes were..hypnotic...liquid gold. The descriptions were endless. He swallowed roughly, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, nothing. I just felt bad, ya know, for Kagome and everyone...and you. You were dying, and I thought I could help so..." Kouga shrugged and ended his sentence.

Inuyasha nodded, "Well, er...thanks."

The air in the cave suddenly felt too warm and too thick. Kouga kneeled down next to Inuyasha and touched the wound delicately. Inuyasha hadn't noticed until now that he was missing his hakama. Kouga must have removed it, leaving his torso exposed.

Kouga's tanned fingers traced lightly around the wound and down Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha let his eyes slip closed. _"Kami, why is this turning me on? It has to be the wound...i've lost too much blood. I'm delirious..."_ Inuyasha thought.

The touching stopped, and Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kouga was looking shocked, and a bit red.

"Um, you need more salve. You wiped some of it off. I'll be right back." Kouga rushed off to another part of the cave leaving Inuyasha highly confused and a bit aroused. Inuyasha forced himself up on his elbows and looked down at his chest. He couldn't really see the wound. The green salve was hiding most of it.

Kouga returned with a small clay bowl and kneeled down once again

"You really should be laying down you know. Fast healer or not, you're an idiot to think that the wound will heal if your moving around," Kouga said as he smeared more salve across Inuyasha's torso.

No more words were said as Kouga continued tending to Inuyasha's wound. Inuyasha studied Kouga. His dark hair complimented those blue eyes perfectly. Inuyasha came out of his thoughts when he once again felt Kouga's touch halt.

Kouga was staring at Inuyasha, his mouth hung slightly open and he licked his lips quickly. His eyes darted around the room nervously.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Kouga said softly.

"No," Inuyasha said softly and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Their eyes met, and Kouga went to pull his hand away only to have it grasped by Inuyasha. His shocked blue eyes looked up at Inuyasha through his long dark lashes. Kouga was met with a pair of molten gold eyes swimming with some emotion that Kouga couldn't quite place.

There wasn't much time to think about that emotion.

Inuyasha jerked Kouga's hand forward and brought the wolf demon's mouth crashing against his own.

The heat between the two men was radiating through out the entire cave and adding to the sticky heat already present from the summer air.

Kouga moaned lightly. The hanyou tasted of sunshine, bloodshed, and war...so spicy it was nearly painful. It was the most erotic taste that had ever passed between the young wolf's lips.

Inuyasha nibbled on Kouga's bottom lip lightly causing Kouga to gasp. Hearing this, Inuyasha tilted his head more and deepened the kiss. He had never kissed another male before, so he couldn't help but feel a little inexperienced, but that didn't stop him.

_"I've gotta have more of him...oh Kami what's wrong with me?" _Kouga thought, "_is he not the enemy? He hates me...right?"_

Kouga pulled away from the half dog demon, jumped up on his feet, and put his hand over his mouth. His feet were clumsy as he tried to step quickly back from where Inuyasha sat breathing heavily and his fangs extended.

Just the sight of the silver haired hanyou was enough to cause some commotion in his crotch.

Kouga closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

_"It's a male, Kouga...and your enemy. Think of Kagome, think of Kagome..."_ Kouga chanted in his mind.

He felt a presence in front of him, and he cautiously opened his eyes and stared into the golden sea once again.

Inuyasha was standing there, just inches from him. His tanned muscular chest heaved with quick intakes of breath. The smell of arousal was thick enough to touch as Inuyasha continued to let his eyes bore into the wolf demon.

"W-what?" Kouga asked nervously.

"Why do I want you? You are my enemy, and a male demon." Inuyasha asked.

Kouga sucked his lip between his teeth and chewed in search for an answer. Inuyasha, who had grown impatient, put his clawed hand around Kouga's throat and pushed him roughly against the cave wall. The wolf demon let out a small wimper as his flesh hit the rough rock behind him.

He looked up at Inuyasha, who was taller than him he noticed. Inuyasha smirked, and lowered his head down next to Kouga's neck and inhaled deeply.

Inuyasha was scenting him, and Kouga knew that he could smell the arousal that was currently coursing through his veins. Inuyasha exhaled with a content sigh, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head for a short time, then he put his lips next to Kouga's ear.

"Why is it that i'm supposed to hate you, to kill you, but right now all I want to do is fuck you senseless?" Inuyasha purred against Kouga's ear.

Kouga's breathing stopped, and he felt Inuyasha's warm tongue start at his collar bone and travel up his neck to his ear where he sucked lightly on his ear lobe.

"Kami," Kouga said shakily.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kouga's neck and had a smug grin on his face. It was the sexiest thing Kouga had ever seen.

"Kami, eh?" Inuyasha teased, "you flatter me wolf, I am no god. But I am prepared to make you think so."

Kouga's eyes went wide, and he didn't have time to respond.

Inuyasha covered Kouga's mouth with his own and pressed his torso firmly against Kouga's. It didn't take a genius to know Inuyasha was turned on, Kouga could feel it...firmly against his stomach.

Feeling a bit braver, Kouga dared to let his hand travel downward and grasp Inuyasha's member through the small bit of cloth that still hid his lower half. Kouga couldn't help but blush; Inuyasha felt pretty large. It made Kouga slightly scared.

Inuyasha hissed at the touch, and jerked foward involuntarily toward the other male's hand, and brought his hands up above Kouga's head to rest against the cave wall as Kouga rubbed Inuyasha slowly.

"It's time to lose this," Inuyasha motioned to the small amount of clothing he still wore, then he looked inquisitively at Kouga, "and for you to lose those."

Kouga barely had time to respond before Inuyasha used his claws to rip the clothing from Kouga's body, and captured his lips once more. The kiss was practically searing, and the brushing of Inuyasha's hair against Kouga's bare torso was more than the wolf demon could stand.

Working nervously, Kouga began to peel off the rest of Inuyasha's clothing; discarding it carelessly on the floor of the cave. It wasn't long before both males stood completely nude, and Kouga pushed Inuyasha away so he could stare.

Inuyasha's chest was rising and falling quickly with breaths, his stomach and hips were littered with battle scars, and his legs were full of lean muscle. Kouga licked his lips and blushed when his eyes landed on Inuyasha's groin.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked back up to find the hanyou smiling cockily at him.

"Are you pleased, wolf?" Kouga nodded, and Inuyasha made his way over to him. His heart was pounding noisily in his chest. Inuyasha slipped his hand around to the back of Kouga's head and grasped his hair tightly giving him access to the tender flesh of Kouga's neck.

Starting just below the wolf demon's ear, Inuyasha kissed slowly downward toward his chest; biting lightly here and there. Kouga knew that he was moaning, he could hear himself in the echos of the cave.

Inuyasha let go of Kouga's hair, and continued onward until he got to Kouga's nipple.

Extending his tongue, Inuyasha lapped over it quickly and looked up at Kouga through his long eyelashes.

A look so innocently evil and lustful that it had Kouga shivering.

Inuyasha was now trailing down Kouga's stomach and hips. He bit into Kouga's hip a little roughly, causing Kouga to grab Inuyasha's hair and hiss. Inuyasha began to lick and suck at the bleeding wound he had inflicted, taking Kouga's life essence into his mouth.

Kouga was shocked when he felt Inuyasha's mouth suddenly on his erection.

Inuyasha's sucking and tongue swirling was causing Kouga to become dizzy with lust. Inuyasha was once again staring up at Kouga with those amber colored eyes.

"Oh my god," Kouga moaned.

Inuyasha growled in response, sending vibrations through Kouga's cock.

Kouga was getting dangerously close, and he pulled Inuyasha away. Inuyasha stood, kissed Kouga chastly, and put his mouth next to Kouga's ear.

"Suck me," he said simply sending chills up Kouga's spine.

Complying, Kouga got on his knees, grasped the base of Inuyasha's cock gingerly, and licked up the length to the head. He had never done this before, but he was determined to do it right. His brown eyes locked with Inuyasha's golden ones as he took all of Inuyasha into his mouth in one fluid motion evoking a string of curses from Inuyasha and causing him to grip the wolf demon's raven hair.

Fighting his gag reflex, Kouga guided Inuyasha's length down his throat and swallowed allowing his throat muscles to do some of the work.

Kouga began to pull away from Inuyasha slowly, sucking hard all the way to the tip.

No sooner had Kouga let his mouth leave Inuyasha's member, Inuyasha was ontop of him. The weight and closeness was causing a delicious friction between them, and Inuyasha moved his hips slowly, teasingly, against Kouga's.

Kouga's eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth was gaping in bliss. Inuyasha brough his fingers to the other male's lips, and Kouga sucked on them erotically coating them with saliva.

Inuyasha replaced his fingers with his lips as he passionately kissed the demon's lips and brought his wet fingers down to Kouga's entrance.

He rubbed at the small orafice gently, making it slick with saliva, and began slowly working a finger inside of Kouga.

Kouga writhed slightly, and squeaked at the intrusion.

Working slowly, Inuyasha managed to slip in two fingers and began to stretch the opening by parting his fingers inside of the wolf demon.

"Just relax," Inuyasha cooed, and Kouga nodded in response.

Inuyasha pushed his fingers inside deeply, and began to pump in and out of Kouga more quickly. He watched the expressions on his lover's face as he fingered him deeply.

Suddenly Kouga arched his back and moaned, Inuyasha stopped moving and looked down at Kouga.

"Hit that spot again," Kouga demanded breathlessly.

Inuyasha smirked, pushed his fingers in, and stroked again.

"Fuck!" Kouga screamed between his clenched teeth.

"I'd say you're ready," Inuyasha purred.

Spitting in the palm of his hand, he coated his cock with saliva, and brought Kouga up on his hands and knees.

Inuyasha ran his hand over Kouga's ass and up his back admiring the tanned skin that was stretched across his lover's body, and placed the head of his member against Kouga's entrance.

Pressing lightly, the head slipped inside of Kouga, and caused him the yelp.

"Shh, i'm sorry," Inuyasha said and restrained the urge to plunge himself into the tight hole, "i'm going to bring you to a whole new level."

Kouga nodded and pushed his ass back against Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hips, the skin pinched white between his fingers, and continued to push slowly until he was completely sheathed inside of the wolf demon.

"Ah," Kouga whispered.

"Kouga, fuck you are tight, I don't know how long I can hold this," Inuyasha groaned.

"Fuck, Inuyasha," Kouga moaned, "please move."

Inuyasha was happy to comply. He pulled out of Kouga slowly, and then pushed back in with a little more force eliciting moans from both demons.

Soon, Inuyasha began pumping inside of Kouga quickly. Kouga's hips were bleeding from the pressure of Inuyasha's claws, noticing this, Inuyasha wiped the blood on his hand and brought his hand around to Kouga's lips.

Kouga sucked on Inuyasha's blood stained fingers hungrily. The metallic taste swirled through Kouga's mouth and intensified the feeling that Inuyasha was giving.

"Fuck me harder," Kouga pleaded.

Inuyasha plunged into him deeply and Kouga cried out.

"Yes! That's it, please," Kouga begged, "keep hitting that spot."

Growls came from Inuyasha's chest as he slammed ruthlessly into the other demon. The moans of their lovemaking echoed off of the cave walls, and the heat was causing their skin to become slick with sweat.

Inuyasha reached around and took Kouga's erection in his palm and began pumping him, working him to his climax.

"I'm so close," Kouga moaned.

Inuyasha felt Kouga's cock jerk as he came in his palm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kouga repeated as he rode out his orgasm, pushing himself back against Inuyasha's thrusts.

Inuyasha removed his cock, coated it with the wolf demon's seed, and pushed back inside of Kouga. Grasping a fistful of Kouga's hair, he began to fuck him hard. Kouga could feel Inuyasha's cock swelling inside of him. He knew he was getting close.

Kouga moaned, and began to talk dirty to his lover.

"Come for me Inuyasha," Kouga said permiscuously, "I want you to come hard inside of me."

Inuyasha threw his head back, pushed into Kouga once more, then spilled himself deeply within him.

Pulling himself out of the demon's entrance, Inuyasha fell onto his back.

Kouga climbed over and kissed Inuyasha lazily on the lips, then gasped.

"Hm?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kouga looked down at Inuyasha's stomach.

"I think you've reopened your wound, you baka," Kouga stated.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, and looked down just in time to see Kouga licking the wound seductively.

"Fuck me again?" Kouga questioned.

Inuyasha grinned and captured his new found lover's lips once again.

-The End-


End file.
